Pour John - trad
by Nauss
Summary: "Mm... Mendelson, Lied ohne Worte numéro 7 en mi bémol majeur," marmonna John, endormi. "J'ai toujours aimé quand tu jouais celle-là." Sherlock plissa les yeux. "Depuis quand sais-tu le titre des morceaux que je joue ?" La question sortit plus agressivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais John haussa les épaules. "Depuis ta mort," dit-il simplement - Trad de For John de wendymarlowe.
**Bonjour les gens !**

 **Une nouvelle traduction. L'originale s'appelle _For John_ de la formidable  Wendymarlowe.**

 **C'est sûrement mon OS préféré du genre. Alors je vous le prête :3  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **For John**

.

Comme toujours après une affaire particulièrement longue, John n'était plus franchement opérationnel lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement. Sherlock était toujours en train de savourer l'excitation du _succès_ ; malgré deux heures de remplissage de paperasses à leur retour au Yard et le fait qu'il ait été éveillé trois jours de suite, il avait l'impression que la simple action de s'asseoir pourrait bien le faire exploser de toute cette énergie qui bouillonnait en lui. John tituba jusqu'au canapé – la surface plate la plus proche de la porte – et s'y laissa choir face en avant. Sherlock se mit à faire les cent pas.

Il voulait _faire_ quelque chose – sortir pour un resto chinois, commencer une nouvelle expérience, aller se promener – mais il était trois heures du matin, et même les restaurants asiatiques les plus douteux étaient fermés, à cette heure-ci. La promenade était possible, mais...

Sherlock envoya une œillade furtive à John entre deux tours de salon. John était ici. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, rejoindre Mary, son propre lit, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient tous les deux atterris dans le taxi qui les avait ramenés à Baker Street et, vraisemblablement, John comptait bien rester au moins quelques heures sur le canapé de Sherlock. Cette information se répandit confortablement dans son abdomen, douce et chaude. _Il a envie d'être ici. Avec moi._ La raison de sa présence était certainement l'heure particulièrement tardive ; et le fait que le blond détestait viscéralement déranger son épouse y était pour quelque chose également, bien sûr, mais Sherlock voulait se saisir de tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

L'expérience était également hors de propos, donc. Peut-être...

Sherlock se dirigea vers la table de travail et se mit en devoir d'extraire son violon de son étui. John n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être importuné par le violon, même la nuit, sauf lorsque Sherlock se montrait volontairement cacophonique. Il avait parfois eu l'air d'apprécier ça, même, notamment quand ses cauchemars le poursuivaient. Sherlock s'accorda rapidement et se positionna près de la fenêtre, son endroit favori pour jouer, avant d'entonner les premières notes de son morceau fais-dodo-John favori.

''Mmm – Mendelson, Lied ohne Worte numéro 7 en mi bémol majeur,'' marmonna John, à moitié endormi. ''J'ai toujours aimé quand tu jouais celle-là.''

Sherlock parvint à ne pas tressaillir, mais tout juste. Il réfléchit à une réponse appropriée mais tout ce qui lui vint fut : ''Tu sais les reconnaître les unes des autres ?''

''Ouais.'' John bâilla dans l'oreiller au motif de l'Union Jack. ''Je veux dire, ça fait un moment, mais tu la jouais suffisamment souvent. C'joli.''

''Oh.'' Sherlock ferma la bouche et se concentra pour jouer _joliment_ pendant le reste de la pièce. Il était tenté de se jeter dans quelque chose de plus vif, mais il opta pour un lent Tchaïkovsky à la place.

''Concerto pour violon en Ré majeur, opus 35,'' dit John entre deux bâillements. ''Tu n'as pas arrêté de me la jouer la fois où j'étais malade, tu te souviens ? Je pensais que tu voudrais partir et m'abandonner à mes plaintes et mes reniflements, mais tu t'es en gros enfermé dans ta chambre pour jouer pendant des heures. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer assez pour lire ou regarder la télé, alors j'ai passé la plus grande partie du temps à simplement t'écouter. C'était bien.''

Sherlock s'en souvenait, très bien même. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement, à cette époque, et John avait été terrassé par un quelque chose qui l"avait laissé trop congestionné pour respirer et trop courbatu pour bouger pendant près d'une semaine entière. Il était alors franchement misérable et Sherlock avait été frappé par la prise de conscience douloureuse qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Le violon lui avait semblé relativement insignifiant, étant données les circonstances, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient rien dit sur le moment, puis une affaire plutôt captivante leurs était tombée dessus juste après que John s'était mis à se sentir mieux, alors ils n'en avaient pas parlé non plus plus tard. L'idée de base avait été que le violon apaisait John quand son sommeil était agité – une information que Sherlock avait fréquemment utilisée à partir de ce moment-là. Cependant, John n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour le nom des pièces avant...

''Depuis quand connais-tu le titre des morceaux que je joue ?'' La question sortit un peu plus agressivement que Sherlock ne l'avait voulu, mais John ferma seulement les yeux et haussa les épaules.

''Depuis ta mort,'' répondit-il simplement.

 _Oh._ ''Je... l'ignorais.''

John ouvrit un œil en une mince fente pour apercevoir l'expression abasourdie de Sherlock. Quelque chose avait dû résonner en lui car il lutta pour s'installer en position assise en posant les coudes sur ses genoux. ''Tu n'étais plus là,'' marmonna-t-il en frottant ses paumes sur son visage. ''Tu n'étais plus là et je pensais que tu étais mort et c'était... Je n'allais pas très bien, à l'époque, pendant une période. Une longue période.''

Sherlock se tenait là, la gorge fonctionnelle mais rien qui n'en sortait.

''Le violon était...'' John rit, un souffle d'air tout sauf humoristique. ''Ca m'a toujours aidé à dormir. Avant. Je ne savais pas quels morceaux tu jouais après mes cauchemars et Mycroft avait ton violon avec toutes les partitions qui traînaient ici avant, alors j'ai juste commencé à... chercher. A écouter des trucs. Tous les solos de violons que je pouvais trouver, à écouter n'importe quoi qui semblait familier.''

''Ca a dû être des milliers de morceaux.''

John haussa les épaules. ''J'avais le temps. Tu n'étais plus là.''

Il n'y avait rien que Sherlock pouvait répondre à cela.

''Bref, c'était... ça m'a donné quelque chose à faire. Et j'ai appris des tas de choses.''

''Mes morceaux préférés.''

''Oui.'' John hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers Sherlock avec un petit sourire triste. ''J'aurais dû savoir que Sarasate était compositeur préféré. Tu savais qu'il composait sa propre musique parce qu'il pensait que rien de ce qui existait déjà dans le répertoire pour le violon n'était assez bien pour lui ? Ca explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu trouver tout ce que je me souvenais que tu jouais. Tu as écrit ta propre musique, j'imagine.''

Sherlock baissa la tête pour acquiescer. ''C'est moins à propos de talent que de m'aider à penser,'' admit-il.

''Ouais, parce que 'Va Te Faire Foutre, Mycroft' est une œuvre tellement intellectuelle.''

''Elle remplit son office.''

''Et les autres ?'' Les yeux de John s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Sherlock, mais il s'étira à nouveau sur le canapé et entrelaça ses doigts derrière sa tête. ''Joue-moi celle que tu prenais toujours quand tu pensais que je dormais déjà.''

 _Celle..._ Sherlock se figea. ''Je ne sais pas de quoi tu-''

''Si, tu sais,'' interrompit John en fermant déjà les yeux. ''C'est celle qui est magnifique, avec les longues trilles et la ligne mélodique qui descend en piqué. C'est ma préférée, j'ai passé des mois à essayer de la retrouver et je n'ai jamais réussi, alors je me suis dit que tu l'avais composée toi-même. C'est quoi le nom de celle-là ?''

Nier ne servirait à rien. Sherlock inspira profondément. ''C'était- Je l'ai simplement appelée 'Pour John.' ''

''Mmh – comme j'ai dit, ma préférée. Tu me connais si bien.'' John sourit alors que tout son corps était détendu, à un pas du sommeil. ''Joue-la pour moi, Sherlock. Ca fait tellement longtemps. S'il te plaît ?''

Comme si Sherlock avait été capable de refuser à John quoi que ce fût que le blond désirait vraiment. Même si la requête en question invoquait toute une armée d'émotions que Sherlock avait essayé vraiment très fort d'annihiler, au cours des années passées. _Il est ici. Il a envie d'être ici. Avec moi._

Sherlock posa son archet sur les cordes et se mit à jouer.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **Wendywarlowe lit le Français, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser des reviews !  
**

 **Des bisous à tous, à Dimanche pour ceux qui suivent MHWYA !**

Nauss


End file.
